


Light Up My Life

by lln



Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, JATP Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post Season 1, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: Willie finally get to seeJulie and The Phantomsplay, he likes what he sees when it comes to Alex.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie
Series: JATP Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997095
Comments: 16
Kudos: 266
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JATP Appreciation Week](https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
>  **DAY 3 | Write a fic focused on your favourite ship.**

Willie knew that Alex was in a band with a _lifer_ that could see them and make them be seen and heard by other _lifers_ , it was a known fact. Just like the sky is blue, the ocean is wet and Caleb is a dick. For some reason or another in the past 4 months of dating, Willie had never had the chance to see or hear them play.  
  
It’s not like Alex never invited him to his shows, something always seemed to come up at the same time causing Willie to be unable to make it. This was something that he planned to change. He did, however, want to surprise Alex when he turned up, so trying to find out when they were playing next his mission.  
  
One afternoon Willie managed to corner Luke and Reggie by themselves in Julie’s studio, Alex had gone off, ironically, to search for Willie in hopes of going on a date.  
  
“Hey Willie,” Reggie waved from the couch as Willie poofed in, “Alex isn’t here.”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke flipped through a notebook as he chewed on the end of a pen, “You just missed him. If you go now, you should be able to catch up to him. I think he said he was heading to the skate park to look for you.”  
  
“Actually I’m here for you guys,” Willie smiled as he sat down next to Reggie.  
  
This caught both boys attention, they perked up and focused on the other ghost.  
  
“And what can we do for you?” Luke closed his notebook and sat on the other side of Willie, “Tips to woo Alex?” Luke wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
“Nah,” Willie scoffed, “I’m fine on that front, thanks.”  
  
“If you do need help though, Luke and Alex dated for a while before,” Reggie pointed out with a smile, “He’d be the best person to ask.”  
  
“Nah, we’re goo-, wait, what?!” Willie’s eyes widened at Reggie’s confession and he looked to Luke, “You and Alex dated? How long for?”  
  
“Yeah, for like 6 months,” Luke shrugged, thinking it was no big deal, “We both agreed we worked better as friends. No hard feelings between us.”  
  
Willie narrowed his eyes at the other teen, “Okay that’s something we’ll come back to another time. I would actually like to know when your next gig is.”  
  
“Oh sweet dude, you want to see us play?” Reggie’s eyes lit up, he always loved to perform, then he frowned in thought, “No you want to see Alex play.”  
  
Willie smiled at Reggie, “You can be quite perceptive when you want to be, dude.”  
  
“Thanks,” Reggie smiled brightly.  
  
“So,” Willie looked to Luke, “Got anything lined up?”  
  
“Oh yeah for sure,” Luke’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at Willie, “According to Flynn, our “social media manager”,” Luke did the air quotation gesture, “Our performance at _The Orpheum_ went viral, just like our _Edge of Great_ performance. She assured us that that's a good thing."  
  
"Yeah, it's a very good thing," Willie laughed, there was still a lot these ghosts needed to learn about the modern world, but they were getting there.  
  
"Awesome," Luke laughed, "Julie's phone has been ringing nonstop. We’ve booked gigs all the way through November and leading up to Christmas. So that’s good for us. Julie is really happy, like so happy. Sh-”  
  
“Oh,” Reggie cut in before Luke could go off on a tangent about Julie and how wonderful she looked when she sang, “We’ve got _O'Flannigan’s_ this Friday 7pm, you could come to that.”  
  
“Yeah, that could work,” Willie mused, “But don’t tell Alex, I want to surprise him.”  
  
“Can do,” Reggie zipped his lips, “He won’t hear it from me, hopefully.”  
  
“Want to stay and see our setlist for our gig?” Luke reached over for his notebook and started to open it.  
  
“I’m good thanks,” Willie laughed, “I’m going to go and find Alex. I’ll see you Friday.”  
  
Willie poofed away with a smile, he couldn’t wait for Friday. But at the moment he had a drummer to find, dates with Alex were always fun.  
  


* * *

  
  
Days crawled by before finally it was Friday night.  
  
Willie found himself dressed in some distressed jeans and a buttoned up shirt with a subtle pattern, he wanted to look good for Alex. Tying his hair back, Willie poofed into _O'Flannigan’s_ , an Irish themed bar that was for some reason letting underaged teens perform. Willie wasn’t sure how they had swung that, but good for them.  
  
Willie pushed himself through the crowd and got close enough to the stage that he could enjoy the show, but far enough away that Alex wouldn’t be able to see him. He wanted to see his boyfriend in his natural element.  
  
Willie patted himself on the back for his timing, he watched as Julie climbed up onto the stage, sat down at her keyboard and introduced herself. She started to play and Willie’s jaw dropped when she began to sing. Willie agreed with everything Alex had said about the _lifer_ , she had an amazing voice.  
  
Willie looked around and watched the crowd, everyone was really getting into it. Gasps went around the room as the music burst to include the other’s instruments and Julie was joined by the boys with a flash of light. You would think by now that people would be used to the boys appearing.  
  
Even though Julie and Luke seemed to be the main event, circling and singing soulfully to each other, Willie couldn’t take his eyes off of Alex. Willie was amazed at the look of pure joy on Alex’s face, he was relaxed and completely in his element. Then Willie’s jaw dropped when the music softened and Alex began to sing a solo verse.  
  
Willie was shocked, he had no clue that his boyfriend could also sing. Alex had never mentioned having the ability, but he sounded incredible. Alex was just full of surprises.  
  
Finally, the last chords of the song sounded, the crowd cheered and the boys poofed out leaving Julie to smile and thank the crowd, before making her way to where another teenage girl was standing off to the side. The boys poofed back in near Julie, all smiles and back slaps between themselves, congratulating each other on another successful show.  
  
“You sounded good up there hotdog,” Willie poofed in behind Alex, causing the blonde to flinch in shock and spin around, “How come you didn’t tell me you could sing?”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Alex lead Willie away from the group, not wanting to interrupt their celebrating.  
  
“What, I can’t come see my boyfriend perform?”  
  
“No, no, no ” Alex stammered, “I didn’t mean that, I jus-”  
  
“It’s cool Alex,” Willie laughed softly, placing a hand on Alex’s arm and squeezed it in reassurance, “I know what you meant.”  
  
“Did you enjoy it though?” Alex’s nerves caused to twist up the bottom of his pink hoodie.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Willie agreed, “You looked hot up there.”  
  
“Yeah?” Alex frowned and tilted his head in confusion, “Well I guess those lights seem to be giving off a lot of heat, plus my hoodie probably doesn’t really help things.” Alex rambled as he looked down at what he was wearing.  
  
“Not what I meant hotdog,” Willie shook his head lightly and grabbed the front of Alex’s hoodie, pulling the taller boy down for a kiss.  
  
Alex gasped softly before returning the kiss with a smile.  
  
“Oh,” Alex reluctantly pulled away after a moment of bliss, blinking back the daze Willie had caused, “You thought _I_ looked hot.”  
  
“I always think you look hot.”  
  
The smile Willie got in return was bright enough to light up the room. Maybe he would make it to more shows in the future, happy Alex was cute.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual let me know what you think <3 kudos and comments keep me thriving!  
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**.


End file.
